Shut the Door
by AmySerenityRaye
Summary: Poor Kagome has to deal with dust bunnies, warm days, a pack of dogs, and a rather shocking revelation...


Shut the Door

By: AmySerenityRaye

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Inuyasha. (insert witty comment of your choice)

Kagome glanced out the window at the warm, sunshine-filled day and sighed, raising her arm to resume wiping Windex from the glass. _Maybe_ when she was done, she could go outside and enjoy the beautiful summer day, and possibly even return to the Sengoku Jidai. But glancing over at her mom, she decided that was unlikely. Mrs. Higurashi was on one of her cleaning sprees again and no one within a hundred-foot radius of the shrine would be free until every speck of dust was expelled from the grounds. When she got like this, not even nuclear war could break her away from her own war against the dust bunnies. And poor Kagome was her first POW.

The young miko sighed once again as she continued to scrub the window, watching Buyo relaxing in the bright noonday sun and wishing she was out there with him. She soon lost herself in daydreams, imagining a field full of flowers and butterflies, her handsome knight in shining armor riding up on his white charger. He held out his hand and carefully lifted her onto his horse, setting her in front of him and creating a protective wall around her with his strong arms. Together they rode off toward his palace, which gleamed in the setting sun. When they entered the courtyard of his castle, he lifted her from his charger like she was a priceless china doll. He then took her in his arms, their faces drifting closer and closer…

_**CRASH!**_

Kagome was rudely yanked from her happy daydreaming by the sound of the front door slamming open. She lost her balance and fell off the chair she had been standing on, bracing herself for her meeting with the unforgiving surface of the living room's hardwood floor. However, that meeting never came. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, halting her downward momentum, and she felt herself be gently righted and set on her feet.

Kagome tentatively opened one eye, then the other, and gasped at what she saw. There, standing in a semi-circle around her living room, was a pack of…inu youkai? 'What is going on!?' she mentally screamed while staring around herself in awe. She watched in shocked silence as the company bowed before her in a universal sign of allegiance and respect.

A familiar-looking, elegantly dressed inu lady approached her and placed an intricately wrought amulet around Kagome's neck, then began speaking to her respectfully in the inu language. A language that, strangely enough, Kagome could understand perfectly. Needless to say, she was scared out of her mind, especially when memories began to flood her psyche and she felt herself begin to change. Her senses sharpened, her canine teeth lengthened into fangs, her nails sharpened and became claws, her ears became long and pointed, a long black tail grew from under her skirt, and her hair lengthened until it brushed the backs of her knees. The newly-transformed inu youkai returned her attention to the inu lady before her when said lady announced that it was once again safe for her return and that Kagome could finally resume her rightful place as Princess of the North. Then she started going off about some marriage treaty between her father and the Lord of the West and how much her betrothed missed her and how excited both kingdoms were about the upcoming wedding.

Kagome broke through the line of youkai and ran with a speed she didn't know she had into the kitchen. She grabbed the first potential weapon she could find, a carving knife, and brandished it in front of her, cursing the fact that she didn't have her bow and arrows. She screamed to her mom to get Inuyasha, she could hold them off until he got there. She quickly decided against that last part, however, as an inu warrior stepped forward and plucked the knife from her fingers, bowed as if in apology, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her out the door.

Kagome continued to scream as she was carried toward the well house and a fate unknown, but her traitorous mother's only response was, "You're letting dirt blow all over my clean house. Shut the door."


End file.
